This is directed to systems and methods for providing directions to a destination as part of a mapping application. In particular, this is directed to providing directions based on points of interests, where the particular points of interest are selected based on their visibility to users.
With the increase in access to GPS satellites, many devices for tracking a user's position and providing directions to various destinations have been manufactured and sold. In particular, GPS-specific devices, as well as devices having other primary purposes but to which GPS circuitry has been added (e.g., mobile phones) have been developed. To provide a useful user experience, the devices access accurate maps of a user's surroundings, and plot the detected current location of the user on the maps. As the device position changes, the detected location displayed on the map can change.
In some cases, a user can direct a GPS-enabled device to provide a path or directions from a user's initial location or position to a destination. The directions can be provided for a particular mode of transportation, such as by foot, bicycle, or car. In particular, the directions can correspond to roads or paths of the map of the user's surroundings. Some devices can include a visual user interface for displaying the particular path to be followed by the user. For example, the device can display a map having a path describing the route to be followed to the destination. These approaches, however, may be difficult for a user to follow when the particular street names are difficult to read, or when the user has difficulty measuring distance to the turns.